$\Huge{51.6 - 0.624 = {?}}$
Answer: ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${5}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{4}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{10} - {4} = {6}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${{2}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{90} - {20} = {7}0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${15}$ ${0}$ ${{6}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{1500} - {600} = {9}00}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${0}$ ${{0}}$ ${{0} - {0} = {0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${{5}}$ ${{0}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{50000} - {0} = {5}0000}$